It is common in industrial settings to provide units for washing parts in bulk. Such units typically employ a heated liquid (water or an organic solvent) that is sprayed upon parts contained within a basket, which is rotatably mounted within an enclosure.
In many instances the washing unit available will be either too large or too small for the size or volume of parts to be cleaned, as a result of which the economical utilization of power and space is compromised. The provision of a number of cleaning units having different capacities is an expensive response to the problem, not only from the standpoint of capital outlay but also due to the need to comply with documentation requirements (to satisfy state and federal regulations) for each piece of equipment. When several units are to be kept in service, moreover, it is, as a practical matter, necessary to maintain a supply of chemicals (e.g., detergent) on the premises and within each unit.